


Shirt Thief

by WannaBeBold



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21741694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold
Summary: Sentence Prompt:“Why are you stealing my clothes?”Requested by Mashmaiden on Tumblr to go with Neighborhood Watch. This went a little differently than I had originally planned but I kinda like it so I hope you do too! Takes place after “Come Back”
Relationships: Kensi Blye/Marty Deeks
Kudos: 33





	Shirt Thief

“Kensi, sugarbear, light of my life. Why are you stealing my clothes?” Deeks paused as he was helping Kensi unpack her fifth box of t-shirts. Well, more like doing all of her unpacking while she chilled out on their sofa with Monty. Unlike the previous boxes though, this one wasn’t her shirts, it was his. Lots of his. From her house. Some of which he hadn’t seen in years. Even more that he hadn’t even realized he was missing. He started laying all of his – her- shirts out on their bed as she came strolling into the room.   
“Did you yell for me babe?” She asked as she leaned against the doorframe to his – no, their – bedroom. Her eyes lingered on his backside as he was bent over the bed folding her shirts. He finally stood up and turned to face her but what was in his hand made her pause.   
“Why are you stealing my clothes?” He held out a purplish shirt to her and then gestured to all of the shirts on her bed, including a black t-shirt and a favorite button-up he thought had gotten lost in his move. She actually looked sheepish as a blush appeared on her cheeks and a small smile broke across her face and she looked away. “Kens?”   
“I’m not stealing your clothes.”  
“Oh really?” He gestured to the pile behind him. “This collection of shirts that came from your house would beg to differ.” She thought for a moment before responding.  
“They were all ones you were gonna get rid of anyway, I just took them so they wouldn’t go in the trash. I couldn’t bear to see you just throw them away.”   
“So you’ve just been stealing my clothes? When did this little habit of yours start anyway?” Kensi looked everywhere but at him before finally answering his question.  
“When we were undercover. As Justin and Melissa.” Deeks looked shocked as he realized he held the first shirt she stole in his hand.  
“Four years?! You’ve been stealing my shirts for four years? But why? Why this one? I mean, you completely ruined it when you washed it with your blue shirt so there’s no way you could have ever worn it in public, although you wouldn’t have worn it in public anyway or any time we would have been together because then I would know about your dirty little secret. So I ask again, why did you steal them?” She mumbled her answer. “I’m sorry, what was that again?”  
“I liked the way they smelled okay!” A million watt smile broke out across Deeks’ face as an even brighter blush creeped across Kensi’s cheeks. He laid the purple shirt on the bed and stepped closer to her, wrapped her in his arms, and pressed a kiss to her forehead.   
“Do you know how adorable you are right now?” This time she smiled and shook her head. “Cause you’re pretty damn adorable right now and I love you so much.”   
“Mmm, I love you too.” She met his lips for a sweet kiss which quickly got heated and they fell on the shirt covered bed.   
Later, both sated and content, they lay cuddled together on their bed when Deeks finally asked what had been on his mind since discovering her shirt habit.   
“So, when did you steal my shirt? I know I put it back in my bag before we left the cover-house so how did you get it?” She rolled away and sat up, pulling the sheet up over her chest as she looked at him.   
“Well, you did put it back in your bag before we left. But then After Hetty said that about us going home to our own beds I realized that I uh, I got used to having you next to me during our assignment and I didn’t want to go home to an empty bed so I snuck it out of your bag when I dropped you off. I knew since I messed it up you wouldn’t miss it.”  
“Wow. That’s um, wow. And the others?”  
“Well, most of them were ones you just left at my house or in my car that I kept because they had been there for so long I didn’t think you would miss them. A couple of them I took from your closet after we started dating for our nights off.”  
“What about that checked shirt I saw? I haven’t seen that thing in at least two years.” This time she actually looked embarrassed.  
“Oh yeah, that one. Um, how do I put this lightly? I hated that shirt on you.” He started to defend the shirt before she continued. “I stole it out of your closet when I started coming over more often because I wanted to destroy it but, somehow it ended up in my bag in Afghanistan and I couldn’t let go of it. And I don’t know if you noticed or not but, I also have the shirt you were wearing on our first night together.” She gave him a coy smile as his eyes lit up.   
“I uh – I did not notice that.” Slowly, she got out of bed and headed toward their closet.  
“Well, I guess it’s time I show you.”


End file.
